Training
hovering in the background.]] Level 1 is called "Training" (also known as "The Bugdom Strategy Adventure Begins") and it is the opening level of the 1999 adventure game Bugdom. This level marks the introduction of characters Rollie McFly and Bud Bee to the Bugdom canon. This level is used to familiarize players with the game and teach them how to defeat McFly's enemies, including spear ants, slugs, and boxer flies. Power-ups found by the player include clovers, ladybugs trapped in cages, and keys used to open gates though only the first two of these are mandatory in completing the level. The art for Bugdom was provided by Scott Harper of Toucan Lake Studios, while the level was programmed and designed by Brian Greenstone, composed by Mike Beckett and produced by David Locke. Training introduces the players to the Meadow for the first time in the Bugdom canon. This level is followed by The Lawn, which is very similar to the first level in both setting and level design. Overview and enemies *Find the blue key and open the gate in the level with a matching color. *Find the orange key and open the gate in the level with a matching color. *BONUS find the red key and open the red gate to find bonus points inside. *BONUS find the purple key and open the purple gate to find bonus points inside. In the first level there few not that much enemies in it. There are a few spear ants, 1 boxer fly, and several slugs that won't actually attack or bother you. Rollie exploring the Training level at the beginning of the level. The level is quite small which helps for beginning players. It is also easy to collect all of the clovers and lady bugs giving you a lot of points. The keys are fairly close to the doors themselves, which makes the level even easier. The ants start showing up after the first gate which may make a little bit of a challenge for the beginning. At the end of the of the level there is a gate. Get the key and inside will be the player's first exit log. This if entered will end the level. Spear Ants Beyond the Blue gate. They take 3 kicks or 2 Ball-Form smashes to defeat them. They usually come in numbers and there are 3 different types in the whole game. They either go on patrol units or they guard camps with a lot of trapped trapped lady bugs. They will not give any mercy and will try to nab you and take you prisoner. Boxer fly 1 is found in the very beginning of the level and gives a taste of the enemies you will be facing in the whole game. They can deliver a devastating punch so for beginners beware! They don't fly too high. And on sight they will approach you and attempt an attack. They usually do patrol units to spot any uninvited guests like Rollie McFly himself. Slugs These will not actually follow you and are found anywhere in the level. They're more of hazards than enemies, seeing as they have no interest in attacking you as the other enemies do, they just slide around. Just avoid them at all costs. Behind the scenes Appearances Category:Levels